Two in One
by eNough89
Summary: Just like the titles says, two in one. Can't really say much before giving it away. Just read... Trying to expand on it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fringe. If I did, I would get even.**

**Set after Olivia's return but no real place in the series.**

**Two in One**

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Walter ask, coming into the lab seeing Olivia sit in a chair in Gene's pen. Olivia looked up to see Walter, Astrid coming right behind him and Peter following soon after. Olivia just looked at Walter.

"You have to take her out." She whispered. Peter quickly went towards her but Olivia just shook her head, looking down at her hands. Astrid and Walter stepped forward. Olivia looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Olivia, can you explain to me, what exactly do you mean?" Walter said, stepping towards her softly. Olivia leaned her head against Gene, taking deep breaths. After about five minutes, Olivia looked at Walter.

"The other you put her memories in me. You made me believe-." Olivia shook her head. "No. He put her memories in me. He wanted me to become her. I was her. I had a mother. I had Frank. He loved me. No!" Olivia had tears going down her face now, her head back on Gene again.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll-" But Olivia shook her head.

"Gene doesn't exist on the other side. Gene is keeping me grounded." Walter gave a nod of understanding.

"Peter can keep you grounded! He doesn't exist over there!" Astrid said but Olivia shook her head which cause hurt to cross Peter's face.

"His always existed over there. He was taken from his home when he was seven years old. Mr. Secretary did everything he could to find him but time went by and he never did. It wasn't until last year when he did and he was planning to bring him home… Stop!" Olivia shouted, putting both her head and hands on Gene. She was crying now, shaking her head.

"You have to go Peter. You have to leave!" Olivia shouted. Peter shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"She wants to take you home!" Olivia shouted, standing up. "She wants to go home to Frank and take you back to your father!" Olivia sat down, her hands on Gene. "She misses him. She wants him to hold her at night. She gets cold and all she wants is Frank." Olivia whispered.

"We met five years ago. Their was a Fringe event and he and his team were called in. He saved so many people there. Their was something different about him and when he ask for my number, I gave it to him. We talked to each other- Stop! Stop! I don't love him! I don't know him! I don't want him! Stop!" Olivia said shouting and crying, her head on Gene again.

"Olivia, how long has this been going on?" Walter said in a whisper. Olivia shook her head.

"I thought it was like John. I had to go through her memories to get rid of them." Olivia shook her head. "But it isn't working." She whispered in pain.

"When was the first time?"

"A few days after I went home. I felt alone. Frank left to Texas for extra help but he should have been home by now. Stop!" Olivia said, sobs escaping her body. "She wont stop, Walter. She won't stop."

"So when you feel alone, she comes?" Olivia gave him a nod. "When else?"

"When I found a shirt of Peter in the washer-" Peter took a step back, he had helped in doing this to her, "it didn't belong there." Olivia said shaking her head. "Franks' do. I usually don't do the clothes but I did this time because Frank was home after being gone. His work so hard and I wanted to help. Stop!" Olivia shouted, more cries escaping her.

"Olivia, do you want to go to him?" Olivia shook her head.

"No. Yes. No. Yes. Stop! Stop! You are not me! I don't want to go back! I don't love Frank! I have Ella and Rachel! I have a man that loves me and is loyal! He couldn't tell you apart! Your man couldn't either! He wasn't mine! Well I have one and I want him! His gone! I'll get him back! You're her! You're me! Stop!" Astrid couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She could see two people fighting for the body. Peter had tears falling down his face now and Walter looked lost. Olivia turn around to see Walter.

"You have to put me in a coma." She whispered.

"No!" Peter shouted but she paid no attention to him.

"She cross over tonight." This got a gasp from them all. "He left the apartment."

"Why did he leave the apartment?" Walter ask, taking a step towards her. Olivia looked down.

"Maybe I can go back. We could take Peter, dropped him there and bring back Frank. You will be in the universe you grew up in, with Ella and Rachel and I'll have Frank. Stop!" More tears escape Olivia.

"What happen Olivia?" Olivia looked at Walter. He could see the battle inside of her and she looked so weak. She needed a reason to stay. The other Olivia had love of a man. This Olivia had her sister and niece but that wasn't enough.

"Sweetheart, what happen?" Peter said in a soft voice. He stepped forward trying to tell his Olivia that he could help her if she let him. Olivia shook her head and right in front of him, he saw the switch.

"Peter. You have to come with me. I have to take you to the other side- Stop!" And just like that his Olivia was back but she was in pain.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Peter whispered. Olivia looked at him.

"She's pregnant." She whispered. And just like that, he took a step back, Astrid and Walter inhaling a breath. Olivia kept fighting the other her. She was using her emotions against her and she was doing everything to fight her. She realize the only way not to let her use her emotions was to let them out. Including her fear. She was using love, which Olivia wasn't feeling at the moment, but if her other found her weakness, she will use it.

"Son?" Walter called out but neither he nor Astrid knew what to say. Olivia just kept looking at him and he back at her. As the seconds ticked by, Olivia's emotions were getting the best of her. Olivia turn away from him, putting her head on Gene, her hands clasp together in her lap. She close her eyes and took deep breaths. Seconds past and both Walter and Astrid waited for Peter to respond but he wasn't.

"Stop." They heard Olivia whispered. They turn to see her and saw the external battle. "You don't-" She stood up but they could see the fight in her wanting to seat down. "Stop." She whispered again, falling in her knees. "Stop." Astrid went to take a step forward but Walter stopped her.

"You exist in the other side. The other can use you as a memory to get back there." Astrid just looked at Olivia.

"Stop. I don't love him." They heard Olivia whispered one last time before her body fell to the side. Peter jumped to get to her but was stopped by Walter. Peter struggled against him.

"Let me go Walter! Let me go!" He shouted. Walter tightened his hold on him.

"We have to make sure it isn't the other who possess the body. If she does, she wont hesitate to cross over, taking you in the process." Peter stopped struggling but still wanted to run to her. Hours seem to past, before Walter let go of Peter, who didn't hesitate to jump the wooden fence and kneeled beside Olivia.

"Olivia. Olivia, sweetheart." Nothing. "Sweetheart, please wake up. Please." Peter bagged. He found a pulse but it was really weak. Peter looked at Walter, begging for him to fix her. Walter knew his son was not going to like his answer.

"Peter, we-" but Peter immediately shook her head, he knew what Walter was thinking and he wasn't accepting it.

"Olivia. Olivia, sweetheart." Peter pull her to him. "You have to come back to me, sweetheart." He was crying now, his head on her neck.

"Astrid, call Broyles and Nina, please." Walter said, not looking away from Peter.

"Sweetheart please." Peter begged. "I was stupid. I was so stupid and I'm sorry this happen to you. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you." Peter sobbed into her neck. "I LOVE YOU." He pronounce every word.

"I LOVE YOU and no one will ever take that away. I am yours, sweetheart. I AM YOURS. Please." He whispered and cried.

"I love you Peter." He quickly look at her face to see her, he smiled at her but right in front of him, her eyes turn. "But love isn't always enough." She said and disappeared right in front of him in red light. Peter let out a sob, falling into the floor. Astrid turn back around in time to see Peter fall into the floor, tears falling down his face and sobs escaping his body.

"Agent Farnsworth! Agent Farnsworth! Astrid!" Broyles shouted on the other side of the phone. Astrid wiped tears from her eyes, trying not to let a sob escape her body.

"She's gone sir."

_ 2

- "I told you he wouldn't want you."

~ "I had to try."

- "And I told you-"

~ "Stop! Just stop! Yes you told me, drop it! Please."

Silence.

- "Now what?"

~ "Do you want to go back-"

- "No."

Silence.

~ "He said he loved you."

- "He said he _loved you_." A sad laughed.

~ "Do you think they had a boy or a girl?"

- "A girl."

Silence.

~ "We can go after Walter?"

- "I took care of him already."

~ "When?"

- "When you were crying." A nod.

~ "We can go back to Fringe-" A shake of the head. "Yeah, I know."

- "Let's help make this better."

~ "Make this better."

- "We're here." A nod and a shrug of the shoulders.

~ "Why not?"

Silence.

~ "I miss them." A shake of the head.

- "Don't."

~ "Why don't you?"

- "Don't."

~ "But-"

- "I said don't."

~ "Fine."

Silence.

~ "Has anyone ever told you, you're really bossy?" A chuckled.

- "I say we start on the water."

~ "I say we start on the land."

- "I say we do both." A smile.

~ "I like the way you think." A chuckled.

- "I say we start in Africa."

~ "I say we start in the USA."

- "We start in Africa. Have people run to it, give them the help no one on either universe could ever give them." A nod.

~ "I like the way you think." A rolled of eyes.

- "We already went through this." A chuckled.

~ "After, the USA." A rolled of eyes.

- "I say, south America."

~ "Blah, blah, blah, give them help no one… blah, blah, blah…"

- "Nope. I just want to see crystal clear beaches, that are found only in south America. Oh and the food that can grow there."

~ "And the help no one… blah, blah, blah…" Two laughs.

Silence.

~ "We'll we ever return?" A shake of the head.

- "I don't think so Olive."

Silence.

~ "He said he loved you." A tear down the cheek.

- "And I said I loved him." A tear wiped off the cheek.

~ "I'm sorry." A whisper.

- "I bet it's a girl." A sad smile.

~ "I bet you're right." A small sad chuckled with a nod.

- "I _AM_ always right." A chuckled.

~ "So far." A small smile.

- "Let's go to Africa." A sad look.

Silence.

~ "I'm sorry." A nod.

- "I know."

* * *

**This is my first Fringe fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if their will be more. But this idea, a long with many others have taken over my head and didn't want to leave until I had it all out. I have other stories which I might just get the guts to put on here. However, I still have many unfinish stories, which I owe readers, an ending to. Be good.**

**_"Don't think about the if's or but's. That was the past. This is the present. And the future is still to be written by us." _N.A.A.T.**


	2. Update

Hi, everyone.

First, I want to tell my previews readers from my unfinished stories, sorry. I'm in this spot where all I can think of is Fringe. I'm going to try to see if I can move this spot into my previews stories and see if I can finish them for you, even if it's been years. Sorry. : (

Second, somebody, sorry can't find your pen name, ask if I can explain this story. I wont but I will give you a clue. I really wish I could add color to FanFiction. On my Documents, I color coded the respond to each Olivia, red for the Alternate and blue for Original. Because I can't, I added:

Red, alternate is ~ (squiggly line)

Blue, original is - (just a slash)

Hope this helps.

And thirdly, I have another story out. I have many others on the works which I'm still trying to decided if to upload them or not. Again, sorry my previews readers, so sorry.

* * *

_**"Don't think about the if's or but's. That was the past. This is the present. And the future is still to be written by us." **_**N.A.A.T.**


End file.
